


Here, There, Everywhere Ghosts Hide

by hurricxneamelia



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Soft!Aragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricxneamelia/pseuds/hurricxneamelia
Summary: “Beautiful smile there,” a man’s voice from a close radius rang out. Katherine’s head shot up, mid typing a reply to see a man wearing a button down tucked into jeans. A brunette, sparse beard covered his sharp jaw.Ostensibly, her taking note of his original comment welcomed more. “That’s not the only thing beautiful you have,” he continued nearing her. He in no way attempted to hide the way his azure eyes swept the teenager’s body or how they lingered on her breasts and trailed down and around, presumably trying to get a look at her ass.





	Here, There, Everywhere Ghosts Hide

**Author's Note:**

> TWs here include descriptions of sexual harassment, mentioned abuse, slurs, and dissociation. Stay safe, loves!

When Parr and Jane left for vacation Katherine thought she’d be fine. Slowly her day to day anxiety was leveling out, and she slept with Anna more often than not, so when she woke up with nightmares, someone was there. Cleves had also had the bright idea of getting Katherine a dog, and taking on the project of training her as a therapy dog with Katherine. In totality, Katherine’s life was better than it had been in a while (at least emotionally).

She still struggled to get a proper amount of sleep due to nightmares, and dealt with certain major triggers for anxiety, but she was more okay than she’d been in a while. The queens were all proud of her for that; they knew how hard she was trying to get better. Because of this, Katherine had encouraged both Parr and Jane to take their time off from the show together and go on a vacation. The two only recently stopped dancing around their feelings for each other, much to Boleyn and Howard’s delight. They’d been pining after each other for weeks, so to see them finally buck up and get together made the others happy. 

For her time off, Parr had wanted to go visit France and relax and after a bit of persuasion Jane had agreed to go with her. Truth be told, the blonde queen was a but wary of leaving Katherine for two weeks. She understood that she had Cleves and two others perfectly willing to be there for her if something happened, but she also knew that she and Parr were still the two Howard went to the most often. Katherine had encouraged her though, citing her recent improvements and Anna.   
It happened on the fourth day Jane and Parr were gone. Katherine still despised walking through London alone, especially if she didn’t have Wolfie (her dog) with her. So, when it was her turn to go on a grocery run, and Anna had elected to take Wolfie out with Anne, she searched out Aragon to accompany her. 

The Spanish Queen, albeit a bit surprised at the request, happily agreed. The queens frequented a grocery store near their home so taking the car, or using the train was completely unnecessary. The walk there and actual shopping was completely pleasant, with the two queens making light conversation about various topics such as Wolfie, going to pride, and the show. 

On the walk back, Aragon veered off into a hole in the wall bookshop saying she’d promised Parr she’d check to see if she could order in a certain title and have it there by the time she returned from France. Instead of venturing in, Howard elected to stand near the shop’s door so she could check the messages she’d gotten from Jane and Parr while they’d been walking. She didn’t just want to stand in the way in the bookshop, and Aragon said she wouldn’t be long. 

Leaning gently against the brick wall, she unlocked her phone and clicked on the messages app. First she opened Parr’s messages. The curly headed queen had sent a few texts letting Katherine know what they were doing that day and how she saw something that had reminded her of Katherine. She’d also tagged on a question of how everyone was doing. Happily, she texted back replying that everyone was doing okay and that she was glad the couple was having such a good time. 

Next she opened Jane’s messages. Ever worried, she’d sent a message checking up on Howard and a picture of her Parr sitting in a park together. Parr was leaning against Jane and Jane had arm around the smaller woman’s waist. Katherine smiled to herself; it was just like Jane to ask someone to take a cheesy picture of them like that. 

“Beautiful smile there,” a man’s voice from a close radius rang out. Katherine’s head shot up, mid typing a reply to see a man wearing a button down tucked into jeans. A brunette, sparse beard covered his sharp jaw. 

Ostensibly, her taking note of his original comment welcomed more. “That’s not the only thing beautiful you have,” he continued nearing her. He in no way attempted to hide the way his azure eyes swept the teenager’s body or how they lingered on her breasts and trailed down and around, presumably trying to get a look at her ass. 

Katherine froze on the spot, unsure of how to respond, or if she should. All too soon he was in her personal space, still speaking but his voice was distant. It was like Katherine left her body. She could see everything he did, wrapping an arm around her waist, a bit too low around her back, and she could hear his slimy discussion of wanting to take her out and his slowly lowering hand. 

She was also watching herself it felt like. Any motion she made didn’t seem to be cued consciously. She watched herself squirm away, only for the man to tighten his grip. She wanted him to let go. Why wouldn’t he? Why wouldn’t he leave her alone? Couldn’t he see how uncomfortable she was? 

Katherine wanted to speak, but she couldn’t. She felt like she had no control. The next question that ran through her mind was: where’s Aragon? She attempted to move away again, her body once again not seeming like her own. 

Just as the thought of the Spanish queen crossed her mind, in all of her intimidating glory she stepped out of the bookshop. The second she noticed the young man now practically groping Katherine’s ass. The young girl looked frozen, a distinct mixture of terror and vacancy clouding her eyes. Without hesitation, Aragon’s peaceful expression darkened and she put a firm hand on the man’s arm, “And what the hell do you think you’re doing?” 

The man looked away from Katherine, not yet letting go of her, “Oi! Trying to pick up a lady. What’s it you? You her girlfriend or something?” He spat, a certain maliciousness behind girlfriend. 

“No, but she does have a girlfriend,” Aragon retorted arching a brow and tightening her grip on the sleaze’s arm. 

With those words, the man let go, “Fine, let go of me lady! It’s not like I’d ever want to be with a dyke anyway,” he snapped shaking Aragon’s grip and storming out from in between the pair. 

This sharp movement grounded Katherine. Once again she felt in control and she felt all of the emotions she should have felt while the unnamed creep had harassed her. She watched, her eyes wide with fear as he retreated down the street. The next thought that crossed her mind was wanting to rid herself of his touch in some way. 

She hated that she’d frozen and dissociated. It made her feel so out of control. The delicate illusion that she’d been fully in control of her life shattered before her eyes. The man’s aura reminded her of Henry’s entitlement and Dereham’s insistence. He just wouldn’t stop, and his wandering hands made her think too much of everyone else’s. 

“Katherine?” Aragon said gently. The girl didn’t respond, and it was then Aragon noticed her eyes had a glassy quality once more.

Katherine’s mind was no longer in the present. She could feel their hands on her body and she felt paralyzed. A ghost of hot breath hit her neck and the pressure of stronger hands pinning her down at her wrists. Their prying fingers ghosted across her skin in a manner which made Katherine want to shiver and recoil. Unaware of her breathing pattern, her heart sped up and her breaths became more anxious. 

“Kitty?” Aragon tried again gently laying a hand on her shoulder. Faintly, the smooth sound of the eldest queen began to break through the haze of the flashback. Katherine forced herself to latch onto that sound, blink, and do anything to find a grounding point. 

Slowly, Katherine found herself tethered in reality again, her heart rate still uncomfortably elevated and her breaths stunted. Wildly, she glanced over at a concerned Catherine of Aragon. “Are you okay?” the other queen asked quietly. 

Katherine nodded shakily, “Yeah. I’m good.” Her tense posture and clenching and unclenching fists indicated differently; the way her brown eyes darted around warily for someone else who could pose as a threat also seemed to scream the opposite. Underneath the hyper-aware surface, there was a certain fragility and a certain splintering that Katherine was trying to fight. She’d be okay, at least she hadn't had a full out panic attack. 

She had to be considering she wanted more than anything to go home and give Jane a hug and maybe even watch some of the show that Jane and Parr loyally watched yet Katherine knew nothing about. She just wanted to talk to the person she’d grown to view in a maternal way. 

Of course she could talk to Anna, but Anna wasn’t always the best at emotions and she was very physical. That’s not to say that was the problem; the problem was that Anna was her girlfriend. Obviously the German would never hurt Katherine or push, but the type of comfort Jane offered was distinctly different, and that’s what Katherine wanted. However, Jane was in France with Parr. She’d told them she’d be okay, so she had to be. 

Aragon nodded in return, though she did not believe for a second that Katherine was okay, pushing the matter now would only be detrimental. Instead she held out a hand in case Katherine wanted to hold it on the walk back before saying, “Let’s get back then, yeah? We need to get some lunch.” 

“Yeah,” Katherine nodded, gratefully noting and taking Aragon’s outstretched hand. The fact that the youngest queen gripped her hand with a grip so tight it practically screamed how shaken Katherine was; this did nothing to assuage Aragon’s worries. Howard was normally tactile, but seldom did she latch onto someone with such firmness unless she truly needed it in that moment, at least in Aragon’s experience. 

As the pair walked, she stole a glance out of the corner of her eyes in the girl’s direction. At least Katherine’s eyes were alert, even if they seemed so hyper aware of the situation. The motherly instincts in Aragon wanted to attempt to talk to Katherine, and be there for her; however, she also figured in a situation like this, Howard would want to talk to, or at the very least spend time with Jane. 

It was understandable. Nobody could deny the mother-daughter bond the two had formed in their time together in this life. That didn’t mean Catherine didn’t feel any kind of maternal attachment to Howard, she did; the two weren’t as close as Jane and Katherine were, so she wasn’t as actively motherly toward the brunette. 

In this situation did she need to be, she wondered. She definitely didn’t want to pressure Katherine or give her a reason to shy away. After several minutes of deliberation as they walked, she decided to play it by ear instead of making a decision then and there. She’d watch Katherine and offer a shoulder to lean on or an ear for listening if it looked like the youngest queen wouldn’t pull away from that. 

Once the pair arrived back home after a mostly silent walk, they made their way into the kitchen. Aragon wanted to put away groceries and Katherine wanted to grab some lunch. The house was quiet, so it was safe to assume Boleyn and Cleves had yet to make it back. 

As Katherine made her peanut butter sandwich, Aragon couldn’t help but to observe how jerky Katherine’s motions were and how silent she still was. The normally lively girl seemed mute. “Are you sure you’re okay after that?” Aragon finally asked her voice a bit softer than usual. 

Catherine’s gentle question snapped Katherine out of her thoughts. Wide eyed, she glanced at the older woman, whose gaze rested on her expectantly. “Yeah, I’m good,” she paused attempting to conjure any proper words to placate the worry laced in Aragon’s gaze, “shaken, though. He was gross, but I’m fine,” she finally admitted forcing a small smile. 

Thankfully that minute admission seemed to satisfy the older queen who returned the smile, “Good, I’m here if you need me.”

“Thanks,” Katherine nodded finishing making her sandwich, “I think I’m gonna head upstairs and eat,” she said turning to put everything shed used back in its place and the dirty knife in the sink. 

As the brunette began the trek back to her room, the unmistakable sound of the door opening followed by the sounds of Anne squared’s voices and the jingling of the tags on Wolfie’s collar flooded her ears. A part of her wanted to turn back and go pet her dog, but the other part of her that only wanted to see Jane and nobody else told her to keep on to her room.

The reclusive, unsettled side won out and soon enough, Katherine found herself sitting on her bed eating her sandwich. 

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Cleves and Anne were filling Aragon in on their morning. “So many people stopped us wanting to pet Wolfie,” Anne commented energetically as she recounted their walk through the park. A mildly interested Aragon nodded in acknowledgement of what Anne had said. 

“She’s a winner with everyone it seems, just not around here,” Anna added. 

Catherine let out a quiet chuckle in agreement, “It appears to be that way.” At first she’d been skeptical of having a dog around the house, but she caved when Anna had explained she thought a dog could be a good emotional support for Katherine, especially if trained right and from a young age. Now she not only tolerated the small white dog, but actually had grown quite fond of her. 

“So how was your morning?” Cleves asked raising her brow. 

Catherine shrugged, “Normal I suppose. I went with Katherine on a grocery run and checked on a book Cathy asked me to check on for her at the bookshop,” she paused unsure if she should mention the incident of the man on the street. It wasn’t her story to tell, but there was also a part of her that wondered if Katherine would mention it to anyone or just let it fester. She’d assured Aragon she was just shaken, but even so, she found that a bit difficult to believe. 

“What is it?” Cleves asked snapping Catherine out of her internal debate. 

“Hm?” the eldest raised a brow. 

“You were spaced out,” this time it was Boleyn who spoke up. 

Oh. Catherine hadn’t quite realized she’d let herself leaving her compendium on such a vague note and allowed herself to become lost in rambling thoughts.   
Aragon tilted her head, “I was just thinking about something that happened.”

“And?” Anne huffed expectantly. 

“And it’s not my place to tell. It’s Katherine’s.” 

“Okay, where is she?”

“Room.” 

Boleyn immediately stood up, curiosity driving her actions. Anna caught her arm as she stood, in a gesture intending to stop Boleyn. “Is it a good or bad thing?” she asked. 

“Bad,” Aragon said scrunching her face up for a second. Boleyn’s curious and adamant expression immediately fell, as she wracked her brain for what could have happened. In that amount of times Cleves had stood.

“I’m going to go talk to her.” In her mind, she already had a few ideas of what could happened, none of them ending well in any way, shape, or form. By the time she made it to Katherine’s door, most of those hypotheticals had blossomed into fully formed scenarios, “Kitty?” she said as she knocked. No response. “Katherine? It’s Anna, can I come in?” she tried again. Still no response. 

Hesitantly, she pushed the door open to see Katherine curled up into a ball on her bed. The girl lifted her head as Anna came in. She’d hoped her lack of response would have dissuaded her girlfriend from entering. 

“What’s up?” Cleves asked gently approaching the bed. Respecting Katherine’s space she sat on the edge of the bed. 

Katherine shrugged, “Nothing, just tired,” she lied. Anna raised her brow, clearly not buying it. With a sigh Katherine spoke up again, “Fine, when we were out some guy cat called me on the street.” 

Unfortunately, one of the scenarios playing out in Anna’s head turned out to be true. “Oh, love,” she frowned. She knew cat calls in the past had triggered Katherine in different ways. The perceived exhaustion could be the aftermath of a panic attack or something else entirely.

Katherine forced a smile, “It’s okay. I’m just shaken. He was gross. I want to take a nap and sleep it off,” she supplied. 

Cleves stood, understanding Katherine wanted to be alone. She crossed the room though to drop a gentle kiss on Katherine’s forehead, “I get it. Rest well, and I'm here if you need me. I mean it.” She would respect her girlfriend's wishes to be alone, but she hoped Katherine understood she was there if she needed her no matter what. 

“Thanks,” Katherine said softly. As she watched Anna leave, she thought about how easily that fib had slipped out. In truth she just wanted somebody to tell her it’d be okay and to stay in her bed all day. If she thought about it she could still feel the man’s hands on her and her heart would start racing again. She couldn’t ask for that though. She’d promised Jane and Parr she’d be fine. Maybe she was making too big of deal out of what had happened and maybe it’d all go away if she ignored it. 

“So?” Anne asked worriedly as the German reentered the kitchen. 

“She said some dude cat called her and that she was shaken, said she wants to sleep it off,” Anna sighed. 

Aragon who now sat with a plate of lunch in front of her at the table glanced up and spoke just before a clearly pissed Anne could get another word in, “That’s all she said?” Against her better judgement she continued, “The guy did more than that. He was practically eye fucking her, and touching her. I was in the bookshop when this happened, and when I came out he had one hand on her ass and the other feeling up and down her side. He also mentioned how a ‘looker’ like she should ‘go out with a nice guy like him.’ She was frozen I think. Oh, and he was homophobic. When I stopped him he made a snide comment and I offered that she wasn’t single and had a girlfriend. Then he said he didn’t want to touch her because of that.” 

By the end of the story, Anne was visibly seething, “You left her outside alone?! On a busy London street?!” she practically screeched. 

Aragon gave Anne a look, “I told her she was welcome to come inside with me. She said she wanted to stay outside and check texts from Jane and Parr. I wasn’t going to force her to come with me. You know how far that would have gotten,” she said vague irritation at Anne filling her voice. 

Boleyn opened her mouth to snap back, but upon realizing there wasn’t much she could say in return she shut her mouth for a moment. Unsurprisingly though, she opened it not a minute later, “I would’ve beat the guy into oblivion.” 

Aragon snorted, “Fat load of good that would’ve done.” Cleves had been notably quiet in this situation. While she wasn’t one to speak as brashly or as petulantly as Anne, she was one to voice her mind. When Catherine glanced at the German, the anger on her face was clear, but obviously muddled with worry. 

“I’m worried she won’t shake that one off on her own,” Anna finally admitted. “And I’m not sure she’ll want me to help considering we’re romantically involved and all of the memories of ‘romantic’ partners associated with that type of thing,” Cleves continued with a frown. 

Katherine ended up taking a shower to try and get rid of the disgusting feeling. Every inch of her body felt inexplicably disgusting and she wanted it to end. The water falling in the shower couldn’t wash away that feeling though. She wanted to scratch at her skin until it went away, but instead she felt tears beginning to fall down her cheeks as she stood under the water. 

They were tears of anger, at herself and at that man. They were tears of guilt and tears of self pity. She’d thought she wouldn’t have reacted the way she had. She thought she was better. Then there was that slime bag of a person who felt so damn entitled. No matter how many times the logical part of her brain reminded her that it wasn’t her fault, a small nagging voice kept telling her it was. 

When she managed to stop the tears and climb out of the shower, she dressed in sweatpants and one of Anna’s red oversized hoodies and fell into her bed. She had a show to do that night. She supposed she could call out, but Courtney and Grace were already going on. Of course she knew Vicki would be willing, but it wasn’t like she was physically sick. She could pull through and she would. She had to. 

Katherine rolled to the other side and grabbed her phone off the bedside table, realizing she hadn’t responded to Jane. She typed a quick, ‘that’s a cute picture,’ before hitting send and locking her phone again. 

She closed her eyes then, willing a peaceful nap. Maybe she could sleep some of this feeling off. She’d told Anna that which in the moment had been a fib, not wanting to divulge everything she felt, but maybe she actually could sleep. She was tired, and they did have a show to do. 

Much to her pleasure, Katherine was able to drift in and out of a light sleep until a light knock on her door jerked her back to a fully waking state. “You awake?” a voice called. Anne. 

Katherine blinked a few times, forcing herself into a sitting position, “Yeah,” she reluctantly called. 

“We need to go so we aren’t late,” her cousin called gently. 

“I’m coming,” the girl sighed pushing herself up and out of bed. Normally, Jane would be the one to get Katherine if for some reason she wasn’t ready on time, and it wasn’t that she minded Anne coming to get her, but she missed Jane. She wanted to hug Jane and talk to her about that morning. Jane would let her vent her anger and be there to support her. She knew that for a fact. 

She assumed the others would be similar, but they weren’t Jane. 

The walk to the theatre consisted of Cleves walking on the outer side of Howard with Aragon and Boleyn following. She didn’t voice it aloud, but being out of sight from most people on the street eased some of the newer anxieties that being in public once more that day had brought about. 

Once in the theatre, Katherine was able to break off from the group. Jane and Parr were gone so that meant she was alone in the dressing room. She could get ready in peace and attempt to center herself for the show. 

Meanwhile in the other dressing room Cleves and Aragon chatted worriedly, “She was still quieter than usual,” Aragon commented. 

“I know, which means she’s probably still feeling off. Pushing it would be bad though. She’d retreat into her shell.”

“I hate to say this, but if Jane were here she’d probably have better luck,” Catherine sighed. 

“Yeah, probably, but she’s not unfortunately.” 

On stage that night, Katherine slid into the persona flawlessly, playing everything up as she usually did. That is until she got to her song. The lyrics all hit too harshly tonight. Every night the emotion she projected was genuine, but with an experience such as the one on the street that morning, everything was amplified.

When it came time for the others to put their hands on her in the choreography, Katherine’s body stiffened and subconsciously she flinched away; nevertheless, she continued to perform, the music pulsing loudly in her ear piece. Every bit of anger and disparity toward the world and those who’d hurt her coursed through her veins as she reached the climax of her song. Sometimes tears would fall sporadically, but this time they streamed down her face. 

She didn’t understand why the world was the way it was and supposed she never would, but how was it in five hundred years men still found ways to demean women? Back then, as much as despised saying it, she couldn’t have done anything and it was almost the norm. But today, how was it that so many women were discredited, catcalled, and abused among other things. From a less emotional standpoint, things had definitely improved, but in her mind that night she sang from an emotional place. 

By the time the final lyrics left her mouth, the normal moment of silence that usually descended before applause after her song fell quite a bit heavier than it usually did. From tne corner of her eye, she could see Aragon, Boleyn, and Cleves glancing toward her, their worry not well disguised. Regardless, in a split second Katherine wiped away her tears and slipped easily into her stage persona once more, and the show continued. 

When the girls hit their final pose after the megasix and everyone made their way off stage, Boleyn’s usual, “Great show queens!” fell on tired ears. Admittedly, singing had helped expel the petulant anger she’d felt at the situation earlier that day. Katherine was ready to head home and maybe text Jane a bit. Even if the blonde wasn’t there in person, it’d be nice to speak to her. She wouldn't broach the subject of what had happened though; no need for Jane and Parr to worry about her. She'd be okay tomorrow, at least that's what she told herself. Her actions and feelings in the show really hadn't reflected that. 

Even the queen’s light hands on her in the choreography made her feel disgusting. Maybe sleep would help, that is if she could sleep through the night. It was more than likely that she’d end up dreaming of Mannox, Dereham, Henry, or Culpeper after a day like today. Then Jane wouldn’t be there when she woke up and tonight was a night she wasn’t sure if she’d sleep with Anna. 

Once the group finished signing programmes and taking pictures with people, Cleves spoke up, “Anyone up for a drink tonight?” Anne nodded her approval along with Courtney and Grace. 

“I’ll pass. I’m tired, so I think I’m just going to head home,” Katherine shrugged. Momentarily, Anna frowned but quickly her face returned to a neutral expression before she leaned over to lay a gentle kiss on Katherine’s cheek.

“Okay. Be careful on the way home.” Truth be told, she wasn’t sure if Katherine needed to walk home alone, but she was clearly rundown. 

Aragon glanced at Cleves’ and over at Boleyn whose face didn’t bother to hide her concern. “I’ll pass too. I didn’t end up getting much sleep last night and we do have a double tomorrow.” 

On the quiet walk home, Aragon wracked her brain for a way to get Katherine to maybe talk to her. Everyone had noticed how she’d flinched during her song and the increase in emotion. It seemed she was bottling up whatever she’d felt after this morning, and even clearer that it was festering unhealthily. So much for not pushing Katherine. 

Aragon understood though that when the girl internalized things like this it often did not go well. She remembered the last time and how on edge Katherine had been because she felt like she couldn’t talk about her night terrors. 

Before Katherine could escape up the stairs to her room, she heard Aragon call her name. “Hm?” she asked turning back. The older woman’s eyes were filled with a care that she could only describe as being similar to that which Jane offered. 

“Can you tell me what’s going on in your head? You don’t have to,” she clarified, “but I’m happy to listen and I think it might help you to air it out.” She asked raising a brow gently. 

Katherine considered for a moment before making her way back to the living room and plopping on the couch. Aragon took that as a yes or at least not a no and cautiously sat beside her. After a moment of silence Aragon sighed imperceptibly, “Is there a reason why you won’t talk to anyone?”

Katherine fixated her eyes on her hands, “Normally I’d talk to Jane, but she’s gone with Parr and I encouraged them to go. I said I’d be okay, so I feel like I need to be. I’d go to Anna in any other situation, but this one is just… different,” she frowned.

“You couldn’t predict this would happen, Kat, and they want you to be okay. That doesn’t mean bottling everything up when something upsets you.” 

Unable to form a cohesive response or logical argument, she just nodded. In a way she wanted to hold on to the illusion that she had control of her life and didn’t need help. She’d just learned to accept help from Anna and Jane without feeling guilty. Now she was tying Aragon down. “You can talk to any one of us, really,” the older woman continued. 

“I know. I just… never mind. It’s inconsequential,” Katherine shook her head still not looking up at Aragon. “I guess, part of me wonders if I’m wrong to be so upset about what happened,” she continued. “It’s not like he did anything past just bother me. If anything I’m mad at myself for freezing like I did.” 

Catherine shook her head, “No. You aren’t wrong to be upset about something like that. Your feelings are valid and your reaction was understandable considering everything else you’ve been through. It was just your brain’s natural reaction to protect you.”

Finally, Katherine glanced over at Aragon, “I- yeah. It’s just frustrating. I’ve seen men staring before and we’ve all been verbally catcalled and I’ve learned to not freak out when that happens. Why is this any different?” Katherine asked her voice ostensibly sounding thinner and increasingly upset. 

“Because it’s a completely different situation. This person put his hands on you. That’s a completely different situation, one you shouldn’t have to acclimate yourself to.”

“Still, I just feel so gross and I was angry but singing in the show helped me work that part of it out. For some reason though, I just can’t shake the disgusting feeling and when everyone touched me tonight during my song it reminded me of not only this morning but Mannox and Dereham and Henry and Thomas,” Katherine said beginning to fidget with her hands. Actively talking about it was both helping and harming her. 

It helped her in the sense that she could sort through some of her feelings and have them validated, but it also made her anxious. Recognizing how uncomfortable she’d felt and relaying how triggering the experience had been didn’t help her feel any more at ease. 

“Would sleep help any?” Aragon asked tilting her head. She wasn't sure what else would help. Sleep would at least stave off some of the anxiety Catherine could see bubbling once more in the youngest queen's small ticks. 

“Probably, but I’m scared I’ll have a nightmare,” she admitted with a nervous laugh. 

“If you do, you can come find me. I’m happy to try and be there for you,” Aragon offered with a small smile. 

Instead of verbally responding, Katherine leaned over to hug Aragon. She embraced her not only as a thank you, but in hopes she could feel some of the maternal comfort she so desperately wanted. Without a moment’s hesitation, Aragon wrapped her arms around the girl tightly. She may not have been as close to Katherine as Jane was but she loved the Howard girl immensely. She was family. 

After a moment more of hugging, Katherine pulled away, “Thanks Catherine,” she said smiling a small but genuine smile, “I really appreciate you.”   
“Anytime love,” Aragon responded in turn a smile spread across her own face. 

“I think I’m gonna go try and rest and text Jane and Parr,” Katherine said standing up from her spot on the couch. 

“Sounds like a good plan. Remember, if you need me, you can come find me. That goes for tomorrow too, if you still aren't feeling better,” she added. 

“I will, thank you again.” 

Aragon shook her head, “No need to thank me.” She watched as Katherine ascended the stairs toward her room contemplatively. That’d gone better than she thought. Perhaps she had been able to help Katherine out.


End file.
